


One Last Day

by BarbaLovesCarisi (CaptainAmericasShield)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi honeymoon, I procrastinated way too much on this, M/M, Something not fairly angsty for once, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericasShield/pseuds/BarbaLovesCarisi
Summary: Rafael and Sonny spend the last day of their honeymoon on the beach.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	One Last Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subaruchan192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/gifts).



> To Subaruchan192: I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt: a reunion - A lovely day at the beach

Rafael was woken up by Sonny gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and groaned softly.

“What time is it?” Rafael asked, looking up at his husband.

“6:15,” Sonny replied, looking at his watch. “We can obviously go back to bed, but sunrise is in five minutes. I thought since it was our last day, we could watch the sunrise and sunset.”

Rafael hummed and buried his face in his husband’s shoulder. “That sounds nice,” he said softly, moving so he could stretch a bit. He crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts, then followed Sonny out to the balcony of their hotel room. The balcony overlooked the beach, so they would be able to see the sunrise without having to go anywhere.

When they were out on the balcony, Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael from behind, pulling him against him and kissing his temple.

“I love you Rafael,” he said softly, resting his head on Rafael’s shoulder

“I love you too Dominick,” Rafael replied, leaning back into his husband.

They watched as the sky changed colors from dark blue to vibrant hues of purple, orange and yellow.

“This is beautiful _mi sol_ ,” Rafael said softly grabbing Sonny’s hand and squeezing it.

“It really is. But not as beautiful as you.”

Rafael blushed. “You flatter me Dominick”

“You deserve it,” Sonny replied, chuckling softly and tilting his head to kiss his neck.

“You’re too kind _mi sol_.”

“I try my best.”

When the sun had risen above the horizon, Rafael and Sonny made their way back into the room and crawled back into bed. Rafael curled up next to Sonny and draped his arm across Sonny’s chest.

“I love you,” Rafael said, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Sonny’s lips.

“I love you too,” Sonny replied, kissing him back and wrapping an arm around him.

After a while of silence, Sonny finally spoke up. “You want to get breakfast, or do you want to stay in bed a while?”

Rafael hummed. “Five more minutes?” he asked.

Sonny chuckled softly. “Fine with me,” he said, kissing Rafael’s forehead.

After five minutes, Sonny and Rafael made their way out of bed and got dressed. They headed down to the breakfast room and sat down at a table outside.

“How do we want to spend our last day?”

“Well, we have dinner reservations tonight at 6:30, and that’s really all we have planned for today. I wouldn’t say no to spending the day on the beach though.”

Sonny smiled. “I wouldn’t say no to that either. It’s our last day, why not relax?”

After breakfast, they headed down to the beach and set the towels they had brought down from the room up on a couple of chairs under an umbrella. Rafael laid down on the chair and closed his eyes. The warmth of the sun on his skin and the crashing of the waves on the shore relaxed him. He was just happy to be taking time off work and spending time with his husband of five weeks. They had spent the last week and a half in Crete, enjoying each other’s company, free from the stress of work.

“I love you Dominick,” he said, turning to look at Sonny and smiling.

“I love you too Rafa,” Sonny said, laying on the chair next to him and grabbing his hand.

“Part of me doesn’t want to leave. I wish we could stay here forever.”

“We could always take vacations - come back in a couple of years to celebrate our anniversary,” Sonny suggested, leaning over to kiss Rafael’s forehead.

“I’d like that,” Rafael said with a smile.

Rafael closed his eyes and let the crashing of the waves relax him. The last week and a half had flown by quicker than either of them wanted it to, and neither of them wanted to leave. They had spent most of the days on the beach enjoying each other’s company At night, they would fall asleep in each other’s arms. Rafael had never been as happy as he was with Sonny. He had been hurt in the past and Sonny understood that and loved him anyway.

“I love you Rafael,” Sonny said, leaning over again, and pressing a kiss to Rafael’s lips.

“I love you too Dominick,” Rafael replied, leaning into the kiss. He felt incredibly lucky to have someone as amazing as Dominick in his life. He felt even luckier to be married to him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you _mi amor_ ,” he said, pulling back to take a breath. “You have changed my life in so many ways, and I am beyond lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have you too Rafael. You’ve changed my life, and I don’t know if i’d be where I am right now if it weren’t for you. You helped me a lot when I was in law school, and I can definitely say I wouldn’t have passed the bar if it weren’t for you.”

Rafael chuckled softly. “Hush. You’re an intelligent man Dominick. I know you would have passed the bar without my help.”

“We can’t say that for sure,” Sonny teased with a smile.

Rafael hummed quietly and closed his eyes. “Believe me _mi amor_ , you would have passed on your own,” he paused for a moment, then continued. “You have a lot of potential in the legal field. If that’s something you ever want to pursue, I know you’d be amazing.”

Sonny blushed. “You’re flattering me love.”

Rafael turned to look at him and smiled knowingly. “I know _mi sol_. But I absolutely do mean every word.”

“Thank you Rafael, it means a lot that you think so highly of me.”

“Of course Dominick.”

They spent the rest of the switching between laying on the chairs and laying on towels on the beach, wrapped in each other's arms. 

Sonny eventually checked his watch and looked up from where he was sitting on one of the towels at Rafael, who was sitting in one of the chairs reading. “It’s about 5:00 if you want to go back to the room and get ready for dinner,” he said standing up and turning to face Rafael.

“Sounds good to me,” Rafael said, standing up from the chair and stretching. He walked over to where Sonny was standing and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you _mi amor_ ,” he said smiling and burying his face in his shoulder.

“I love you too Rafa,” Sonny replied, wrapping his arms around Rafael and kissed the top of his head.

They picked up their belongings and headed back up to the hotel room. They both showered and changed for dinner then sat down on the bed.

“We still have about 20 minutes before we have to leave,” Sonny said, moving back to lean against the backboard.

Rafael moved back and put his head on Sonny’s shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing contently. “What did I do to deserve you?” he asked softly.

Sonny smiled sadly and kissed the top of Rafael’s head. “You’re you love. That’s all you can ever do. You’re kind, you’re intelligent, you’re passionate about what you do. I can honestly say I could not imagine a better person to spend the rest of my life with. You’re incredible Rafael. I know you don’t always think that about yourself, but it’s true.”

Rafael blushed slightly. “You’re too kind _mi amor_.”

Sonny chuckled softly. “I try.”

“Well you do a very good job,” Rafael replied with a soft smile.

“Want to head to dinner? It’s close enough we can walk.”

Rafael smiled and stood up, stretching. “That sounds nice.”

Sonny smiled and stood up, grabbing his wallet and a room key from the dresser and walked to the door, holding it open for Rafael.

“I feel so lucky to have you Dominick,” Rafael said as they walked out of the hotel.

Sonny grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I could say the same thing. I’m so lucky to have you Rafael.”

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me Dominick. I think I can honestly say I have never been this happy.”

“You deserve to be happy Rafa, you really do. I truly believe that.”

When they got to the restaurant and checked in, they were taken to a table on the back patio overlooking the beach.

“This trip has been amazing, Dominick. I’m glad we could both find some time to take off for this. I know our schedules are insane, but I’m glad we could take this time. We both work so much, I think we both needed this.”

Sonny nodded. “Agreed.”

They both took a moment to browse the menu and ordered when the waitress came back.

“I could not ask for a better husband. I love you more than you know Dominick.”

“I love you too Rafael. More than I think I’ll ever be able to put into words. You’re more amazing than you know. I love you for everything you are, nothing will ever change that.”

Rafael blushed. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do love. I know you don’t think you do sometimes, but you have to believe me when I say it.” Sonny took Rafael’s hands and gently squeezed them. “I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I wouldn’t trade this life we have for anything.”

Rafael blushed harder. “Dominick, you’re too kind. I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

Sonny smiled. “Like I said, you’re you love. I fell in love with you for who you are.”

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food and the wine they had ordered.

“To us,” Rafael said, grabbing his wine glass and holding it up.

“To us,” Sonny repeated, tapping their glasses together, then taking a sip.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. When they had finished and paid, they went back to conversing.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Rafael observed, looking off the back of the patio out at the beach.

Sonny smiled. “It really is. Sun should be setting soon,” he said, looking at his watch. “Want to go back out to the beach and watch it?”

“Of course I do _mi amor_ ,” Rafael said, smiling and leaning over to kiss him.

They both stood up from the table and walked to the door. Sonny opened the door and held it open for Rafael, following him out then grabbing his hand.

“I love you Rafael, I have from the moment I met you, and I could not imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else,” Sonny said once they had found a spot on the beach. “You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve changed my life for the better, and I cannot thank you enough for that.”

Rafael blushed and looked at the ground briefly then looked back up at him. “I love you too Dominick. I don’t know where I would be without you. You’ve shown me I can be loved, you’ve understood me in a way no one has before.”

Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael from behind and tilted his head to kiss his neck. “You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be happy. I will do whatever I can to make sure you are both happy and loved.”

As they watched the sun set, Rafael leaned back into Sonny and sighed happily. It comforted him to know that no matter what happened, he would always have his husband by his side, and that was something he wouldn’t change for the world.


End file.
